


Staying With Family Leads to Assumptions

by SterekFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Derek Hale, M/M, mentioned pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles stays with some family in Oregon and some assumptions are made and he is quick to set them straight.fluffy goodness!!!





	Staying With Family Leads to Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful fangirls and fanboys! I hope everyone is doing well! Sorry I've been super absent lately I just have A TON going on right now with school and an organization I'm apart of. I'm uber sick and it gave me the perfect opportunity to write. If you like this fic hit me up in the comments, give me suggestions or requests or just share your love for Sterek. If you enjoy my writing check out my page and took a gander at the rest of my work. All the love and good vibes kiddos!!

Stiles hated staying with family. He knew he had to while his dad was off on his honeymoon with Melissa. He knew he had to stay with someone because as much as his dad trusted him, he didn’t trust Beacon Hills. Stiles knew his dad worried and it was summer anyway so he wasn’t really missing anything while he was up here in Oregon with his aunt and uncle. He wasn’t missing anything-besides his boyfriend. 

Derek had encouraged the trip, said it’d be good to be away from BH for a while so he could heal a bit more but what neither of them had expected was to miss each other so much. 

They hadn’t been separated for more than three days in at least two years and they hadn’t realized how hard it’d be on them. 

Stiles also didn’t realize that he’d never told his aunt and uncle that he was bi, let alone that he had a boyfriend. His father knew of course but he’d never been particularly close with his dad’s brother and it hadn’t helped that when Stiles was ten Uncle Andrew moved his family up to Oregon, right before his mom died, leaving Stiles and his dad alone down in California. 

Now here he sits between his cousins Eliza and Gregory on the couch and listening to Uncle Andrew as he waxes on about the girl that lived down the street. Stiles was starting to get creeped out by the way his uncle was talking about a 17-year-old. 

“Anyway, she’s going to be joining us for dinner tonight. She should be here soon,” Uncle Andrew said, blinking owlishly at Stiles. All he could do was nod. 

He felt his phone buzz under his thigh and immediately went to check it, knowing it was a text from Derek. He’d told the older man to text him when he got back from training and the pack run and he’d been eagerly awaiting his text for well over two hours. He knew how long training took. Normally he’d be there, training with the betas but instead he was here and waiting to talk with his boyfriend instead of being there with him and their pack. 

He’d still been running while he was here, no matter how much Eliza and Greg gawked at him. Last they’d seen of him he was thirteen, hardly athletic and the main bench warmer for the middle school lacrosse team. Now they watched him out the window as he worked out in the backyard before going for a run around the town. They’d been surprised and then suspicious when he said he’d become friends with a couple of workout fiends and had become interested. It sounded flimsy and stupid even to Stiles. 

He knew that if he wasn’t afraid of being a burden on the pack or being left behind he wouldn’t work nearly as hard as he did now but that didn’t matter. They didn’t need to know that. 

DEREK: Hey. Done with the run

ME: how’d it go?

Stiles pointedly ignored Eliza as she kept asking who she was texting and then began trying to read over his shoulder. He was bigger than her and he wasn’t bothered by her attempts-they were easy enough to stop. 

DEREK: Good, Jackson slipped in the mud. You would have laughed

ME: Oh my god! Did you get a pic for me?

The next text from Derek was a picture of Jackson laying face down in the mud, Isaac leaning down to try and help him up. Stiles burst out laughing and was very aware of his family’s eyes on him as he replied. 

ME: Wish id been there to see it

DEREK: me too. We miss you. 

DEREK: i miss you

Stiles internally squealed. He knew Derek loved him. He’d known that for a long time, but after being rejected and ignored for so long by literally  _ everyone  _ he’d ever been interested in, he still found it hard to believe that Derek wanted and loved him. 

ME: i hate it here. Come rescue me

DEREK: i would if i could. You know that.

ME: i kno

Stiles and Derek’s conversation was stopped by the doorbell ringing. Eliza jumped up to answer and Stiles sighed a breath of relief. He could finally fully expand his lungs. 

“Mary! Come in, come meet Stiles,” Eliza exclaimed from the entryway and Stiles knew he was in for a long dinner. 

Turns out Mary really wasn’t all that bad. She was nice, didn’t try and pry about his life in California like the rest of his family did, and was actually capable of carrying a semi-casual conversation. “Yeah, my chemistry teacher is basically the devil reincarnated,” He joked, nearly shivering at the mention of Harris. 

“Stiles!” Aunt Alyssa shouted, sounding scandalized. “You should never speak of your elders that way,” she scolded and Stiles just barely managed to hold back an eye-roll that would truly break world records. 

“If you knew the guy you’d agree,” He huffed and looked down to his mashed potatoes and stew. He was startled when he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket against the chair. 

“Stiles, please,” Alyssa said, her eyes disapproving. 

With as little sass as he could manage he uttered a ‘sorry’, and pulled out his phone to silence it. It was a text from Isaac, asking how to operate the oven. He’d worry about that later. 

“Who have you been texting this entire time? I swear, you’re practically attatched to that phone,” Uncle Andrew complained. Again, the constraint Stiles showed as he didn’t roll his eyes was truly incredible. 

“Just some friends in California. They just have some questions,” He tried to appease his family’s curiosity. It didn’t work, apparently. 

“What could they possibly need help with? It’s summer, you don’t have homework.” 

Stiles couldn’t help but think ‘if only they knew all the responsibilities I have in the pack,’.

“Well, one of my friends couldn’t figure out the oven. He just texted me to ask.” He tried to make the reply vague but enough to satisfy them. Again he underestimated their curiosity. 

“Why would you know how to work it better than anyone else?” This time it was Eliza. 

Stiles shoved a forkful of mash potatoes into his mouth. 

“I do the majority of the cooking in the friend group during the summer. They’re a little lost without me,” He supplied carefully. Now he had the entire table’s attention. 

“They’re lost without you? What are you, their mother?” Greg asked. Stiles laughed. If only they knew. 

“No. We’re just all very close.” 

“Well, while you’re here why don’t you and Mary get to know each other some more,” Aunt Alyssa said and it wasn’t her words that really gave her away. It was the tone and the look on her face. 

“Wait, do you think we’re gonna like-what?-date after this?” He asked, incredulous. 

“Well, you never know. You’ll be here for another week or so-,” 

“Yeah, I also live in California,” He blurted and squinted at her. How could someone related to him possibly be so stupid?

“Long-distance relationships can work,” Uncle Andrew tried to defend his wife. 

“Do we get any say in this? Not just me, what about Mary? And have you considered that I might already be seeing someone?” 

“Well of course you get a choice! Mary is wonderful and we figured you’d get along and your father never mentioned you had a girlfriend,” Andrew said, his eyebrows drawing together. 

“Of course he didn’t! I don’t have a girlfriend!” Stiles shouted, his arms in the air and waving about. 

“Then I don’t see the issue here? Do you Andrew?” Alyssa said, her face incredulous like  _ Stiles  _ was the one being ridiculous here. 

“Of course there’s an issue! There’s a big giant issue! I’m already dating someone. In California, you know, where I  _ live _ !” Stiles shouted, standing from his chair. 

“You just said you didn’t have a girlfriend.” 

“C’mon Stiles, don’t lie,” Greg blurted and looked at Stiles with pity. 

“Oh my god, I didn’t lie! I’m seeing someone in California, and of course, I didn’t say I have a girlfriend, I don’t!” He saw the looks his family gave him and jumped in before they could say anything else. “I don’t have a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend! In  _ California _ !!” 

The entire table went silent. Eliza looked at him, her jaw practically touching the floor, Greg looked at him with disbelief in his eyes, and his aunt and uncle looked at him with shock. Mary-well, honestly Mary looked a little amused. 

“That can’t be true. Your father would have told us,” Andrew said, dismissal. 

“No he wouldn’t. You didn’t ask, it wasn’t really any of your business,” Stiles snarled, truly angry now. 

“This can’t be real,” Eliza muttered, shaking her head. Stiles felt a new wave of anger peel at his insides. 

“It’s real.  _ He’s  _ real. His name’s Derek.” 

“The one you got arrested a couple of years ago?”

“God,  _ that  _ you know about! Yes, that Derek. He’s my boyfriend.” After too many minutes of them all staring at him, he rolled his eyes- _ hard _ -and stomped out, throwing his arms in the air. 

Once he was in the basement, sitting on the couch that’d been his bed the last week, he called Derek. He told him everything that happened and just had to sit and listen as his boyfriend laughed. “That’s- _ how _ ? Only you Sti,” Derek said, the end much fonder than the beginning. 

“I don’t know. I’m sure they’re all up their, trying to figure out a way to prove I’m lying.” 

“That’s not what’s happening. You’re just a paranoid idiot.” 

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot, right?” Stiles asked, flopping back onto the couch. 

“God help me,  _ yes _ , Stiles. You’re my idiot.” 

Stiles let out a content little noise. “And you love me?” He asked, imploring. 

“Yes, Stiles. I love you.” This time Derek sounded a lot less put out and fonder than anything. 

“I love you too. Tell the pack I love ‘em too?” He asked. “I miss them.” 

“I will. We miss you too.” 

“Kay well on that gushy note I’m gonna go talk to them,” Stiles sighed dramatically. 

“Okay. I love you baby,” Derek said and Stiles melted a little inside. 

“I love you too. Be safe sourwolf.” Stiles hung up and tucked his phone inside his pocket. 

Upstairs his entire family was sitting in the living room, talking in hushed tones, Mary apparently long gone. As soon as he stepped out of the stairwell it went silent before he was being thrown back by a thin body. 

Eliza wrapped herself around him. “I’m so sorry Stiles! We didn’t know, I promise! If we had, If  _ I  _ had I never would have let Mom try and set you up with Mary,” She gushed, squeezing tighter and tighter as she blurted the words. 

“Ellie, it’s okay. You didn’t know,” He forced out, trying to bring air into his lungs. 

“Ellie, let the poor boy breathe,” Alyssa said, standing from her place on the couch. “Stiles, I am so sorry. We never should have assumed and I am sorry if we made you uncomfortable.” 

Stiles wanted to be angry. Really, he did. He just couldn’t. He didn’t have much family and he wanted to preserve the relationships he still had with his family. 

“I understand. I don’t exactly broadcast my sexuality.” 

“Can we...can we ask what that is? You’re sexuality that is,” Andrew said, clearly very uncomfortable. 

“I’m bisexual. I like boys and girls.” 

“And you’re boyfriend? Derek?” Eliza asked, sweet and nosy as ever. 

“Derek’s gay.” Stiles knew that Derek didn’t broadcast his sexuality either, mainly because wolves were especially private. 

Stiles hadn’t even known Derek was gay until the older man kissed him after the nogitsune. 

Derek told him that he had loved Paige but he was attracted to men. Stiles didn’t question his luck, he just thanked the stars that Derek was actually into him.

“How long have you two been together?” Andrew asked, his face still looking pinched and pained. 

“About a year and a half.” 

His family interrogated him about Derek for a while until his aunt, uncle, and cousin Greg declared that they’d be going to be and bid Stiles and Eliza a good night. 

Eliza, of course, was still curious and kept on with the questions. Stiles showed her some of the pictures he had of him and Derek and some of the pack. He’d answered all her questions generously until she asked the fatal question, “Who’s top?” 

Stiles quickly shut her down without answering and told her he was heading to bed and wished her goodnight before bounding down the stairs. 

He texted Derek and told him about everything. 

The last text he got of the night came in at two minutes before midnight. 

DEREK: everyone knows you're the bottom. Night baby.

  
  



End file.
